


Cuidado com a Biblioteca

by brmorgan



Series: Cuidado com a Biblioteca [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Librarians, Libraries
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 20:45:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16291475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brmorgan/pseuds/brmorgan
Summary: O prompt era:"Biblioteca ciente que existe há milênios. Ela julga seus frequentadores com mudanças de estantes, sumiços de livros, ataques ocasionais com enciclopédias pesadas e demonstra sentimentos aleatórios. Quem a 'controla' é uma pessoa qualquer que está eternamente e literalmente ligada a estrutura física da biblioteca."





	Cuidado com a Biblioteca

**Author's Note:**

> A Playlist para essa estória está aqui:  
> https://open.spotify.com/user/22fishwejpx6zmzt7b75txalq/playlist/7owO7gnVtCPb6ghLG8ZA4L?si=S5SFwQgfQIqxjCASU-SYzA

O rangido da porta abrindo foi silencioso perto da barulheira que ocorria dentro do imenso salão de entrada da biblioteca. Em seu principal cômodo liso, circular, sem mesas ou cadeiras, muito menos estantes, centenas de livros eram empilhados em uma divisão nada conhecida e impulsionados por uma magia antiga e estranha.

O arrepio subiu pela espinha, encontrou sua nuca dolorida e se alojou no escalpo, deixando um rastro de sensações ruins por todo seu crânio. Aquela reação não era tão estranha assim, afinal, estar eternamente conectada ao local era uma de suas missões na Guilda. Ajeitou os óculos enormes na face pequena, respirou fundo, largou as malas no chão de linóleo e correu em direção do salão. Vazio, sem ninguém, nenhuma viva alma. Suspirou de alívio, por um momento achou que iria testemunhar o evento de 1969 de novo, um choramingo de nervoso veio no fundo de sua mente compartilhada, não era frequentador, era a própria biblioteca resmungando.

\- O que que foi agora?  
\- Não tô bem!  
\- Você nunca tá bem! Olha só o que tá fazendo? Não posso sair por um minuto que... – alguém chegou esbaforido pela porta principal, tendo o cuidado de não escorregar no chão liso amadeirado do salão.  
\- Archie! Você chegou, graças a tudo! – disse o rapaz ofegante e com visíveis olheiras. – Você chegou!  
\- Já vi a bagunça, vou arrumar assim que... – a pilha de livros encontrou o chão com um estrondo. A pessoa encarregada apenas botou a mão esquerda no rosto e respirou fundo novamente. – Acho que precisarei de mais voluntários para ajudar...  
\- Não, não! Esquece a arrumação, não há voluntários, a Convenção está chegando! É amanhã! Realocamos as palestras para o outro prédio!  
\- Mas a Biblioteca é onde todos se conhecem desde... Desde que essa Convenção é feita!  
\- Não quero ver ninguém!!  
\- Sua criançola, para de...! - e outro rangido, acompanhado por um barulho esquisito como se abrissem uma porta maior que as paredes dali e a fechassem com força. - Oooooooh devolve essa estante agora!! Eu disse AGORA!! Biblioteca, devolve a estante!!  
\- Hey não precisa gritar, aliás, cê tá gritando com quem? – disse uma senhorinha que apareceu do nado ao lado do rapaz, cabelos lustrosos, moldando a face comprida, queixo afiado, roupas masculinas de um século passado. A pessoa encarregada apenas olhou para a pilha de livros bagunçados no centro do salão e reconheceu alguns títulos. Eram de uma coleção em particular que não se lembrava de ter aceito.  
\- Longa história, resumindo: a biblioteca acabou de fagocitar a estante de práticas medicinais do século 14...  
\- Quê??? Os meus simpósios favoritos estão lá!! – a senhorinha gritou desesperada, levantando as mãos, as mangas de seu casaco esvoaçando com a dramaticidade - Como é que vou treinar pra Convenção? - a pessoa deu de ombros, quando a biblioteca ficava assim nem era bom reclamar demais.  
\- Vou tentar reaver assim que arrumar essa... – um rangido de madeira alertou os três que estavam ali. – Tarso, por acaso alguém deixou algum tipo de doação aqui ou resolveu “dar uma ajudinha” nas prateleiras? – foi a pergunta da pessoa encarregada. O rapaz esbaforido não sabia para onde olhar, o rangido de madeira cedendo estava ficando crescente. Um das estantes principais ruiu em segundos, batendo em uma próxima, que bateu na outra e assim sucessivamente, arrastando incontáveis estantes, fazendo livros, pergaminhos e caixas voarem, se espalhando ao chão e pelos ares. A senhorinha observava a cena catastrófica com horror, enquanto a encarregada puxava um livro da pilha caída e verificava a capa com atenção.  
\- Pelos deuses, que catástrofe é essa? – a senhorinha balbuciou, o rapaz deu um guincho de dor ao ver a última estante ficando intacta, mesmo com o peso de várias batendo em suas prateleiras.  
\- Tarso, amigo...?  
\- E-eu não sei... A gente manteve fechada como você disse para manter e... – uma revoada de pergaminhos passou rente aos olhos dele, sendo que um dos rolos se abriu majestosamente com as inscrições em letras em uma fonte romana e bem cuidada: “Vai se catar!”  
\- É... Alguém resolveu doar algo para a Biblioteca. E ela não apreciou.


End file.
